


What it means to be John Winchester

by fawkesforever



Series: What It Means [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: I know y'all hate John Winchester but c'mon give a guy a break, Other, guys he's a lil bit cool okay, pro John Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:12:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawkesforever/pseuds/fawkesforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heyy, so I know John is unpopular and I'm not tryna defend the crap or anything but hear me out and give it a read?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What it means to be John Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on doing a whole bunch of these little things for SPN characters and maybe actors too? Idrk, but the series is created and called "What It Means" so check in for more soon :) also comment suggestions!!!

John Winchester.

John Winchester with his charcoal black hair that frames a perfectly proportioned face, curling behind his ears and at the nape of his neck because he doesn’t have time for personal grooming, and who does these days? There are monsters that need ganking, for crying out loud!

John Winchester with his scruff that’s probably approaching beard territory by now, but he looks way too young without it and secretly he thinks he looks kinda cool with. Not that he’s bothered with looking cool, but as facial hair goes he’s aware he could do a lot worse.

John Winchester with his combat boots, and skinny jeans, and leather jacket that he always keeps unzipped to show off his tight shirt, because he knows he looks cool as hell and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel pretty neat when he makes all the heads turn walking down the street. If his stubble doesn’t make him hip, his clothes certainly do.

John Winchester with his cigarette held loosely between two fingers as he exhales the smoke, the picture of both desirable and downright stupid. He knows it’s going to kill him, he’s heard it enough, but they could all suck his ass ‘cause he liked the likes the taste and the electric ones just aren’t the same.

John Winchester with chocolate brown eyes that crinkle up a bit at the sides when he smiles, but are mostly deep and sunken because nobody in their right mind would want to see what he has through these, and probably nobody in their wrong one either.

John Winchester who says he’s past it but can run for miles and lift with the most nonchalant expression as if it really isn’t a big deal, and anyway, he isn’t old, he’s vintage. Well, it isn’t as if he’s aged badly, in fact he’s heard that the years have just made him better. 

John Winchester who has grown to be paranoid and almost scared even if he’d never admit it but doesn’t let it stop him from having a good time, no way, because as he’s learnt the hard way each breath really could be his last, and if you’re going to go out, go out on a high, right?


End file.
